poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cavalry Has Arrived
(After the Two-Bit Residents left, leaving Huckleberry Hound and the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Team all alone...) Gantu: Aw, blitznack. Li Showron: (angrily) Those cowards! Meilin Rae: (likewise) I can't believe they just left us! Lilo Pelekai: (ditto) Lolo-head traitors! Angel: Now what'll we do? Scorpio: If those chickens can't help Huckleberry Hound, we can! Stitch: Good idea, Scorpio! Ai: But there's only one problem. There's only a few of us. Yuna: It's a risk we'll have to take, Ai. Victoria: If only we had some more help... Lilo Pelekai: (dejectedly) Come on, let's get to work. (Just then, a horn sound was heard, getting the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Team attention.) Stitch: Hmm? Li Showron: Hold on, Lilo. Did you hear that? Lilo Pelekai: Hear what? Li Showron: It sounds like a... bus. Meilin Rae: (confused) A bus? In the middle of the wild west? No way, that's impossible. Li Showron: Shh! I need to hear. (There was some driving sounds, before a horn sounded again.) Lilo Pelekai: Hey! I hear it, too! Meilin Rae: Please don't even start... Pleakley: Wait, they're right! I hear it, too! Jumba Jookiba: So did I! Loud beep and revving engine sounds! Meilin Rae: Huh? (as the horn sounded again) Hey! Now I hear it! Gantu: But where's it coming from? Stitch: (pointing) Over there! Li Showron: (shocked) What in the blazes?! (The source of the honking came from a green tour bus that drove right up to where the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team was until it stopped in front of them as smoke came up, and when it cleared, to the surprise and delight of the heroes, a group of newcomers stood in place of the bus: Buster & Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, the Mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, the Young 6, Maud Pie, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Kids Next Door, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Madison Taylor, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the Seekers of Truth.) Applejack: (as Plucky swooshed his knives, Buster fired his pistols and Hamton swung his whip) Yee-haw! Sakura Avalon: Key of the Star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release! (After Sakura's Key becomes a staff, she posed with it.) Abigail Lincoln: 5! Wallabee Beetles: 4! Kuki Sanban: 3! Hoagie Gilligan: 2! Nigel Uno: 1! Kids Next Door! We're back! Voices: Don't forget us! Pleakley: Who's that? Lilo, Stitch and Angel: The Powerpuff Girls! (The Powerpuff Girls were seen in a pose.) Huckleberry Hound: Well, I'll be doggoned! Lilo Pelekai: (excitedly) You guys came to help us! Buster Bunny: (imitates cowboy accent) That's right, little partner. Babs Bunny: (likewise) And we're ready for action! Right, guys? Hamton J. Pig: (using a vaccuum to suck up a tumbleweed) Right! Plucky Duck: Right! Kuki Sanban: Right! Wallabee Beetles: Right! Sakura Avalon: Right! Li Showron: Sakura! Sakura Avalon: Hey, Li. I had a feeling you'd move to Hawaii. So my Dad, Tori and I thought we'd follow you. Li Showron: You mean... you know? About me, Lilo, Stitch and Angel? Sakura Avalon: Li, don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of aliens like Lilo's pets and their cousins. I just think Lilo needs more human friends. Right, Kero? Kero: You got it, Sakura! Yo, kid! Long time no see! Li Showron: Who're you calling kid, Keroberos? Well, some things never change. Madison Taylor: And another reason we're here? I thought we could record all our adventures together with my camera and put 'em on DVD! Meilin Rae: You haven't changed either, Madison. Makoto Naegi: Nevertheless, you guys look like you could use some help. Li Showron: I know you! You're Makoto Naegi, from the Hope's Peak Academy case I heard about on the news! Only six of you survived. Toko Fukawa: (sounding like Mandy from Billy and Mandy) It's a long story. Makoto Naegi: Hey, I never heard you act like this before, Toko. Toko Fukawa: I met an intimidating person who used a magic card to merge my personalities into one. Now I'm not afraid of anything. Lilo Pelekai: Magic card to merge? (gasps with Stitch) Yugi! Angel: Yugi must've used Polymerization to cure Toko's schizophrenia! Toko Fukawa: Genocide Jack no longer exists in me, nor Genocide Sho. Now as an assassin, being that I'm female, I'm known as Genocide Jill. Meilin Rae: Amazing! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Also a bit creepy, but it'll take some getting used to. Rainbow Dash: It doesn't matter now, because with all 75 of us, there's no way that Stinky Dalton will win! Voice: Count again! Lilo Pelekai: Huh? (Then they heard what sounded like dark, echoing chimes.) Li Showron: Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself! Now! (The chimes kept going, until Scorpio looked up.) Scorpio: (points) Up there! It's a Power Ranger! (The source of the chiming, the Time Force Quantum Ranger hitting his wrist with his laser, stopped and looked at the heroes.) Plucky Duck: That's no Power Ranger I've ever seen. Quantum Ranger: Listen well, Two-Bit Heroes, I'm not just any Power Ranger, not by a long shot. I am the Quantum Ranger. Buster Bunny: A Quantum Ranger? You? Babs Bunny: Wait a minute! That must mean you're one of the... Quantum Ranger: That's right. I'm one of the Power Rangers Time Force: Eric Meyers! (He then jumped off the platform he stood on and landed near the heroes.) Eric Meyers: Power down! (The Quantum Ranger turned back to normal, revealing his identity.) Lilo Pelekai: You mean there's more Power Rangers? Eric Meyers: You're absolutely correct, Lilo. There are more Power Rangers out there in the world, some from other dimensions, too. Lilo Pelekai: Other dimensions? Plucky Duck: Now I feel like making a time machine just to check them out! Jumba Jookiba: But with my genius, you will succeed, Plucky. Voice: Did someone say "time machine"? (The group turned to see Carmen Sandiego (Netflix version) standing on the roof of a building with a smirk.) All (minus Eric and Carmen): Carmen Sandiego?! Eric Meyers: Yep. She's the one that got me here. Lilo Pelekai: But we thought Carmen was the bad guy! Eric Meyers: That's the prime Carmen Sandiego. This one's from the One-Earth dimension, and she hates V.I.L.E.. Li Showron: A Carmen Sandiego that is a good guy who hates V.I.L.E.? Weird. Meilin Rae: Well, any friend of the Quantum Ranger's is a friend of ours. Carmen Sandiego: My thoughts exactly. Now with 77 of us all together, Stinky Dalton will never succeed. Buster Bunny: Then I guess it's all for one and one for all! Akira Kurusu: Right. We'll stop Stinky Dalton, together. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Toonwriter